Maria returns to Bannerman Road
by Autograss Girl Racer T18
Summary: Maria is now 18 Years Old and Finally Returns to the Place she called her Second Home. To meet her Old Friends, meet new addition Friends and to see the 1 person holding her Heart.
1. Chapter 1

Maria sat in the taxi on the way back towards the place she called her Second Home. She was now 18 years old and couldn't wait to see her old friends Sarah-Jane, Clyde and Luke again. She was still anxious about meeting Rani and Sky for the first time face to face. Maria's Father Alan had let Maria go back home for a month after booking a holiday at Maria's College. Maria would also go to visit her mum at some point. The main reason she returned was to meet her friends and the person who holds her heart Sarah-Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

Maria's Taxi soon arrived at Bannerman Road. Maria got out the Taxi, payed the taxi driver and thanking him for the ride before getting all her luggage out of the taxi. She waited for the taxi to go before looking over the road at her old house; she loved living there over the road from her friends. Maria sighed grabbing hold of her luggage and dragging it along Sarah-Jane's drive where her green and white car was sat. Maria let herself in using the spair key, hopping no one heard her. She takes her bags upstairs after closing the front door behind her. She dumped her luggage in Sarah-Jane's bedroom before going up and into the attic.

Mr Smith acknowledges Maria and Sais "Oh Hello Maria" making everyone turn towards the attic door.

Maria was soon in a big tight hug from Clyde and Luke which she happily responded too. Maria then went and shook her hand with Rani and Sky before giving Sarah-Jane a hug. Soon pulling away she smiles at Sarah-Jane.

Sarah-Jane hugged Maria back. When she pulled away she asked Maria "Maria what you doing here?"

Maria giggles at the question but replies "My Dad booked a Month's Holiday off University, saying that I was visiting the UK which they accepted. Sorry to be a new sense Sarah-Jane but can I have a word with you in privet." Maria thought "_Now or Never"_

With that Rani, sky, Clyde and Luke went downstairs to the kitchen to have something to eat leaving Maria and Sarah-Jane alone in the attic. Sarah-Jane asks "What's wrong Maria?"

Maria sighs and holds Sarah-Jane's hands watching her expression when she replies "Sarah-Jane I came home for you, I love you, I want to do things to you more than you would imagine. I want to curl up into bed after Love Making, I want to marry you and have Children together. You're the main reason I came home back to England." Maria stood there waiting for her reaction. Ready for the Best and Worst.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah-Jane looks at Maria in absolute shock. '_When did we become that close?'_ she thought. She decided to say to Maria "Maria I'm very flattered, but it's through what we have seen. You feel for me isn't romance its Daughter and Mother love. I feel the same."

Maria shook her head "Sarah-Jane I love you so much more than that" and with that Maria leans in and kisses Sarah-Jane which Sarah-Jane responded hesitantly. The kiss came more relaxed after a few minutes. They were snogging each other's face off and both enjoying it.

Luke, Clyde, Rani and Sky came up to see what was taking them so long they entered the Attic and they were all not expecting the scene in front of them. They looked in shock as Maria and Sarah-Jane was kissing each other. Hands tangled in hair and roaming the others body over clothing. Oblivious to the audience Luke speaks up "Mum, Maria what's going on?"

Maria and Sarah-Jane pull away and look towards their audience with the same expressions as the audience. They glance at one another, thinking _'what are we going to do and say now.'_

**A/N: **Short but Sweet Paragraph I think


	4. Chapter 4

Luke walks out the attic with Clyde following to calm him down. Rani and Sky go to her room as Sky was still confused about it all.

Maria and Sarah-Jane look at each other. Maria speaks up "I'm sorry Sarah-Jane I didn't want them to fine out like that. We might as well just tell them the truth. They will get over it quicker and in time"

Sarah-Jane Nodded at Maria's saying and pulled Maria into a hug. She loved Maria just as much as she loved Luke, Clyde, Rani and sky but all in different ways. Romance, Friends, Family.


	5. Chapter 5

Maria and Sarah-Jane pulled away from the hug and gather the other 4 of the gang in the living room.

Rani, Luke, Clyde and Sky sat on the sofa and listened to what Maria and Sarah-Jane had to say.

Maria takes a deep breath "Guys me and Sarah-Jane are in love, it's only just started today so we haven't kept anything from you we promise. We don't want to stay as friends as our relationship is to strong. But we don't want to lose the relationship between any of you either" Sarah-Jane agreed and nods to Maria.

They were shocked.


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah-Jane and the gang get out the car; they had just got home from defeating another Alien invasion. Rani, Sky, Luke and Clyde was slowly getting over the fact Sarah-Jane and Maria were together and getting on with their life. The whole gang went into the living room. The Girls decided to watch a chick flick film so put High School Musical on for Sky. The boys got the refreshments and drinks putting it on the table. Maria and Sarah-Jane sat on the arm chair as Maria sat on Sarah-Jane's lap to watch the Movie, they looked so loved up. Rani and Sky was sat on the 2 seater sofa with the boys settling to sit on the floor. They all sat in a comfortable silence watching the movie. All they hear was Sky singing to some songs, steady breathing by all and the odd few kisses that Maria and Sarah-Jane stole during the movie.


	7. AN

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this for ages. I don't know where to go with this story. My minds blank I'm sorry. I want to continue this story so please review my story with advice.**


End file.
